


G4 - KISSING

by Lasenby_Heathcote



Series: Fandom Poetry [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, MCU Kink Bingo, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasenby_Heathcote/pseuds/Lasenby_Heathcote
Summary: MCU Kink BingoSquare - G4Prompt - KissingPairing - Peggy/Angie (Agent Carter)Angie waxes poetic about kissing Peggy.





	G4 - KISSING

 

No man may have ever climbed these stairs  
To kiss goodnight their paramour  
But my lips are never lonely or bored  
Thanks to the girl who lives next door.

One night of commiserations  
Over schnapps and rhubarb pie  
Lead to kissing in the laundry room  
While hiding from the matrons eye.

Now when i come home from the diner  
Tired, with only 50c in tips  
My English sweetheart calms me  
With a gentle press of her lips.

In the morning I will watch her  
Paint them beauty red  
And then kiss me in the hallway  
When all the girls are still in bed.

She leaves me pretty x's  
At the bottom of each note  
I know when I see her next  
I'll get Every promised kiss she wrote.

I'll watch the smile curl  
Her impeccable cupids bow  
Before she kisses me to stop me quoting  
The Captain America radio show.

Her colleagues may not value her  
And the world may not want to see  
But I'll kiss her time and time again  
So she knows she's the world to me.

 


End file.
